Sincerely, Yours
by M14Mouse
Summary: Tony is doing very important work. Rebuilding the Avengers and their reputation. Now, the "other guys" are running around, doing all of the saving. Best part was…they were leaving Tony and the gang notes. NOTES! Jerks. Post Civil War
1. Chapter 1

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Tony is doing very important work. Rebuilding the Avengers and their reputation. Now, the "other guys" are running around, doing all of the saving. Best part was…they were leaving Tony and the gang notes. NOTES! Jerks.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Tony was busy.

Of course, he was always busy.

Busy not doing paperwork. Busy helping Rhodey walk again. Busy avoiding Ross. Busy recruiting some new players to join the team.

That took a lot of time because not everyone was down with signing the Accords. After reading through the thing, he could see why. He definitely had to do some amending to do.

He told the others that he read. Okay, he had it read to him. It was the same thing! Anyway, working with new recruits was hard work. He had the kid. He was a good kid. He just got to work the talking, and possible movie references. He got the teamwork skills, listening to orders, and a hell of back swing. So, A+ for the that. The kid was a weekend warrior. He can't break him out of high school all of the time. So, he was on the B team.

So, he was out.

Natasha was MIA.

He could technically call their favorite king to help to but….that might not happen yet.

So, he was thinking of Carol.

Great record, super strength, and best thing, Rhodey has the biggest crash on her. Good motivation.

So, he got her on the team much to his amusement…Carol seemed to have crush on Rhodey.

Excellent. He loves when a good plan comes together.

He got that spot filled.

He asked Hill who gave him a look that could peel paint and then gave him a name.

Sharon Carter, Agent 13.

She gave him a look that could peel paint and she will help case by case situation.

Good, he had the bases covered. Of course, he could train someone to use Sam's bird outfit. That would piss Wilson off but he didn't have the time to train a newbie yet.

Sometimes, he thought about the others.

What they were doing? Where they were at? Were they happy with their life choices? What does it feel like to be wanted criminals in too many countries to count? Those are very important questions that he should ask them when or if he saw them again.

Honestly, he didn't think about them that much.

He had a team to get into action.

The first place that UN sent them didn't turn quite like that they had in mind.

-CACW-

"What is the situation?" He said as he flies through the air.

He left the newbies in the ship with Vision. He needed to scout the situation, after all.

"It is believed that a known terrorist group has received a large amount of explosions and plans to use them on several government buildings in China."

"Wonderful, locate the hostiles and lovely explosions."

"Scanning…Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I have located the hostiles and the explosions but I found something interesting. The hostiles are not moving."

"What?"

"They are not moving."

"Are they taking a nap?"

"Do not believe so, sir,"

He approached the warehouse slowly. It was always a warehouse. Couldn't bad guys pick some better than a warehouse?

He really didn't want any surprises.

Of course, that is what he got anyway when he flew into the warehouse to see the bad guys knocked out and lassoed like cows. One bad guy was tied to wooden post under light. Normally, he wouldn't pay attention to that sort of thing but he noticed the arrow stuck in the pole. He groaned. They didn't….

He moved closer to see a note attach to it. He pulled the note from the arrow and opened it.

 _You're late._

They totally did.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: This is the start of my long and crazy project that I have been working on. :D Sit back and enjoy the ride. I promise that I know sort of kind what I am doing. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Thanks for drying cleaning the suit for me._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Why are we stealing Tic-Tac's suit first?" Sam said as he looked through his bio-thermal goggles thingys.

"Because my suit isn't behind so many walls, fences, and possible guard dogs that we can't get to it," Scott said.

Sam grumbled next to him as they slipped into another room. He wasn't too worried about security. He knew this building because Hope knew this building. And well…

"Beside, no one is going to touch your suit without burning and crashing."

"Ten bucks says that Tony get someone to fly my suit."

"No one is going to get your suit, Sam. So, deal."

"You don't know Tony. He probably already has someone lined up because he is a dick."

"Okay, I agree about the dick part but don't agree about the suit part."

"Man…"

"Gentlemen…" Cap said in his earpiece.

"Sorry, Captain America." He said.

"Man, you can call him Steve…"

He could call him but it felt weird. He felt that he wasn't a part of this team. It wasn't that the guys and Wanda didn't make him feel welcome. Hell, they made him feel like that he was a part of the team for years. They banter together, train together, and ate together. He learned so much more about them than the newspapers talk about it. It left him in awe.

It also felt like that he fell into another reality.

He still felt that he was the odd ball out.

"I don't see any activity outside. Are you sure this is where your suit is, Scott?" Clint said.

"Positive. She wouldn't let my suit stay in Stark's hands for long. She and Doc would kill something…probably me."

Sam and he slipped into another room. He hoped that it was here…crosses his fingers. Then something caught his eye.

"BABY!" He shouted when he saw his suit. Sam snorted beside him.

"That was too easy," Clint said into his ear.

He heard a door open and the sound of heels behind him. He should turn around. Maybe, if he close his eyes and open them, she will be gone.

"Hello, Scott," A familiar voice said behind him. He winced slightly as he turned around.

"Hey, HOPE! Hey…uhh…" He said.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in? Do you know how many hoops and promises that I needed to make to get that back?! I had to deal with Tony Stark. Do you know much that pissed me off, Scott?!" Hope said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"A lot?"

"YES, a lot! So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You look very nice today and Captain America called. How do I say no to Captain America? Can you say no to Captain America? And…it was the right thing to do. The Accords wouldn't just have got them. It would have effect all of us, Hope. Don't think for a moment that the government would have stopped there? You know it and I know it that they won't. We have seen it with the Doc's work. They won't stop until they get all of us."

Hope stared at him for the longest time. She sighed softly as she rubbed her head.

"Let me talk to Captain Rogers," She said as she reached out her hand. He took the ear piece out and dropped it into her hand. She slipped it into her ear then walked out of the room.

"Hope, I kind of need…" He said as he reached for her to stop.

"Leave it alone, Tic-Tac. SO, that is your girl?" Sam said.

He smiled a little bit.

"That is my girl."

"You are one lucky man."

Sam titled his head and then smirked.

"I know…uhh…what is she saying?" He asked.

"You probably don't want to know," Sam said as he removed his goggles.

"Probably, I don't."

"So, what does the suit do beside make you tiny and really big?"

"Ants."

"Ants?"

"Yup, I can control ants. I can't wait for you to meet Ant-ony Jr. What?"

"Can't comment on that one. I have a drone named Redwing. Oh, your girl is coming back and look like that she figured out something," Sam said with a grin.

Hope walked back and folded her arms across her chest.

"You get your suit back, Scott. And try not get capture again, please? I am not bailing you out again. And you," Hope said as she pointed to Sam.

"Yes?" Sam said.

"You are going to help me with a project."

"Okay?"

Hope took out her phone and touched a button. A moment later, a hologram of…wait a minute…

"That is your mom's suit?!" He said.

Wow…she is going to look so bad ass in that suit.

She nodded.

"My father and I have been working on it and are making upgrades. But we have been having problems with thermal energy units on my back," She said.

"You are having problems flying." Sam said.

"Yes."

Sam stared the hologram for a while. He really didn't know if Sam could help.

"You are going to have adjusted to your wings to you and not your mom."

"But the wings are set…"

Sam shook his head.

"My first set of wings weren't made for me. Hell, they weren't made for anyone. It was a prototype. It was a piece of technology that held on by hope and a prayer. We started with 10 people and ended with 2. Some were lost by fear. Others by failure. Some by injury. You had no idea how close that I was going to crash and burn. People think that I just strap on a pair of wings and go. That is only part of it. I had to adjust my entire body when I put them on. Your center of gravity changes. You have to take in account wind changes. You have to figure when to glide and went adjust. It takes time."

Hope pressed her lips together then nodded her head.

"You and I are going to be in contract."

Sam nodded his head.

"So…can I do the note this time?" He asked.

"What…no? Why? Who told you that?" Sam said.

"Clint."

Sam groaned.

"Barton is totally laughing over the ear piece. Fine. Do it quick!" Sam said with the shake of his head.

"Think of it…until your names are cleared. You get the joy of dealing with him," Hope said with a grin.

Sam groaned.

"Hey, I am not that bad!" He said.

He wasn't! He knew what he was going to write.

Take that, Stark!

HA!

-CACW-

When Tony arrived, the police handed a copy of the note.

 _Thanks for drying cleaning the suit for me._

He groaned.

End

A/N: Sooo….I regret nothing. :D Read and review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _We are sorry. The message that you left didn't go through. You could try again but we probably won't pay attention._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Tony was annoyed but kind of impressed.

First off, he didn't think that they would last this long without getting caught. He wasn't quite sure how they were getting around but they manage to get into three countries without anyone knowing. Funny thing was those three countries that were under the Accords and should have them on their wanted list.

Nope, they slipped in and out with none the wiser.

It was probably Barton's doing but the others seemed to pick up some of his skill set.

That was just great but not really. They were a bad influence on each other.

Of course, a part of him wanted them to get caught. So, he could go look…look what happened. Look at what have you become. You can't run forever.

But a larger part of him wanted them to continue. They were pissing off Ross like you wouldn't believe. He was down with that because he swore the guy was going to have a heart attack. It was hilarious to see Ross's eye twitch with every new report of the "Secret" Avengers came out.

He won't lie. They were doing good work. They are helping people that they couldn't help. He didn't realize that signing the Accords would cause such a delay in everything. It took 3 days before they had clearance to get involved into Brazil. He was hoping that the kinks would get worked out by then. He knew that it took time. He just wished that it didn't take so much time.

But he wished that they would stop leaving him notes.

He knew that Barton and Lang have been leaving them because it was their style. He was sending mental notes of disappointment toward Wilson and Rogers at this point. He really thought that they should have better control over those two.

Apparently, they are encouraging them.

Jerks.

 _What is the point of playing hide and seek if you are not even trying?_

He groaned.

Of course, he had to do something like leave a note back in India for them. Then Vision had to point that they might not even get the note because of where they were hiding.

Great point.

He still left one.

 _I didn't know this was a game._

Of course, they don't reply until a week later in a warehouse in Hong Kong. The warehouse was full with drugs and weapons. He wasn't quite sure why they were called in. It wasn't their normal job. So, he was kind of surprised that he scanned and found one guy. He was tied to a pole with his mouth wrapped with a piece of cloth. There was a note attached to him.

 _We are sorry. The message that you left didn't go through. You could try again but we probably won't pay attention._

Oh…they got his message alright. He removed the cloth from the guy's mouth.

"So, who are you?" He asked.

The guy just grinned.

"Me? My name is Barney Barton," The guy said.

Oh, crap.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: I am totally glad that everyone is enjoying the journey. For the most part, it will be fun but there will be some dark moments in the future. Overall, it was be awesome and fun. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _What is the point of playing hide and seek if you aren't even trying?_

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Clint hated the rain.

The others were semi-dry but they have been in and out the rain for hours now. Scott scouted the building like a million times. Cap and Sam have done so many perimeter sweeps that he lost count. Wanda is probably tired of "window" shopping.

He was a professional, of course. He doesn't let it bother him too much. But rain was annoying. It limited visibility. It's cold and wet. Eight times out of 10, there was wind involved. He had to adjust for each shot. Sure, he doesn't mind hanging out up here. He got an excellent view of things but it is raining.

He is a little tired of being wet.

Then there is his annoyance with stakeouts. He hated stakeouts. 50% of his time with S.H.I.E.L.D was stakeouts. Stakeouts are boring. First hour was hyper awareness. Checking signs for just about everything…targets…merchandise, vehicles, bombs, and in one case, dogs. Second hour, the hyper awareness gave way to boredom. Third hour, he questioned if the banner across the street was maroon or burgundy. Fourth hour, he wondered if he should remodel the basement or not.

Fifth hour, he questioned if his source was right or not because Hydra might be a no show.

"You know, I thought that you did this thing a lot," Scott said into his earpiece.

"You be surprised on the lack of rooftops during my time with S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"Oh…Some of them were stairs, huh?"

Wanda giggled.

"Laura told me how they met...," She said.

"No…nope…no. You are not allowed to tell this story. How do you know this story? Nevermind, I know the answer to that. My wife is evil," He said with a groan.

"I like Laura," Cap said in amusement.

"I haven't even met her and I like her too," Lang added.

"Someone was willing to deal with your crazy ass...I have to believe that she is a saint. So, I put a vote in the like column too," Wilson added.

"All of you are terrible teammates," He said.

"No, we aren't. Come on, Wan. Tell us the story," Scott said.

It was strange. There was a shift. This felt different. Before he would go in and get the job done. Maybe, they would go out for drinks or something later. Most of the time, they would go their separate ways. It wasn't a bad thing but it was a job well done. This team was different. For one, they knew a lot more about him. Nat was the only one that really knew him before. He and Scott had a discussion about the strangest things that little girls are into…like boy bands. Someone will have to explain the existence of One Direction to him one of these days. He and Sam would talk about the strangest bird puns that they heard about themselves and talk crap while playing pool. Apparently, they were quite a few.

Cap and his list…good lord…the Thai food experience.

He already planned to never let Cap forget. In fact, he already had plans to read it at his funeral. So, no one will ever forget it either. Lang already planned for pictures for their next outing.

He already close to Wanda. He liked the kid. His wife and his kids liked Wanda. Hell, she came to visit just as much as Nat does. The others didn't treat her any differently than before. It's nice. She needed that more than ever.

The laugher over the earpiece snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, everyone. Pack it up," Cap said in amusement.

He could tell that he was laughing just like the rest of them.

"Sorry, Cap. I really thought that this was a lead," He said.

He really thought that he did. Epees was a good contract but time could have changed that. When SHIELD fell, everything changed.

"Man, it is okay. I could have done without the rain. Without the same resources, we are going to hit some dead ends," Sam said.

"Even with a prince on our side," Scott added.

"He can only do much for us. The international community is watching him now that he is going to be king. He has to trend carefully," Cap added.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

His hand went to his bow and popped it loose. With a push of a button, the bow snapped into place. He pulled an arrow from holder on his back and set it into bow. He turned around and scanned the area.

"Cap, I have someone on the roof with me."

"What do you see, Clint?" Cap said.

"I caught a glimpse out of my 10 o'clock. Male. Dress in black."

"We will be up there."

"I forgot how good you were at that," A familiar voice said.

He turned his head slightly to see his brother standing on the other rooftop. Asshole was dressed like he trying to be a ninja. His brother had terrible taste in clothes.

"What do you want, Barney?" He said.

"You have a good chuck of change on your head even more since the whole airport thing. That was impressive but it's time to collect."

"Never one for family loyalty?"

"You could say the same thing about you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw smoke bomb coming toward him. CRAP! He knew what his brother was doing. He cursed himself mentally when the smoke bomb exploded on the ground. He needed to get out of here. He heard bullets hitting the ground beside.

Double crap.

It was a fucking ambush. He coughed.

Suddenly, the bullets stopped then he heard a scream and thud noise. The smoke started shifted away. The smoke cleared away to see to see Cap landing on the roof next to him.

"Sam and Scott got the men on the bottom. What happened, Clint?" Cap said.

"My brother."

"Your brother?"

"It is a long story, Cap. One that I will tell later when we get out of here. Need to leave a note to get Tony to start poking around."

Cap sighed.

"Try to be somewhat nice about it."

He smiled.

"Of course."

-CACW-

 _What is the point of playing hide and seek if you aren't even trying?_

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and favorites, and such. You guys are awesome. And read and review if you wish. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Ross is hiring help now. Really, Tony, Really?_

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"So…I am going to ask the ten dollar question. Who was that?" Scott asked.

"My brother." Clint said as he checked his bow.

"Brother?" Wanda said.

"Yup," He said as he put his bow away.

"Sooo…to start the awkward family conversation. What is the deal?" Scott said.

He sighed as he looked up at the others. They were scattered around their safe house. Scott took to the seat that squeaked every time he moved which was a lot. Wanda took the bed. Cap was leaning against the wall. Sam was doing a perimeter check.

"My brother tried to kill me."

"Okay…got that part. Why is he trying to kill you?"

"Because he hates my guts and feeling is mural. Most of all, there seemed to be a large amount of money on our heads."

"Do you know who?" Cap said.

"I have some ideas but I won't know until I talk to some people. Keyword if they will talk to me," He said.

"You are thinking that it is Ross."

"Possible…but I want to know for sure."

"Come on, Barton. With your winning personality, I'm sure someone will talk," Sam said as he entered the room.

"At one time, yes but when SHIELD fell. The world became a different and dangerous place if you were SHIELD. Most of the agents out in the field were killed when the information leaked. But after, there were couple of choices…either became HYDRA, joined other organizations, started their own "companies" and free agents. Most free agents become targets and ultimately killed. Problem with becoming a free agent…no one trust you anymore," He said.

"You said most…" Cap said.

He nodded. He could tell by Cap's face that he felt guilty for the good ones. They knew what they were getting into as much as him.

"I could call Nat but she hasn't been answering any of her phones. Luan will pick up his phone but he has to have it on. Bobbi might pick up the phone if she isn't too pissed off at me. Coulson might talk to me but he isn't supposed too. Hill and Fury might help. Might is the keyword there. So, I'm going to start with Martin and work from there," He said as he goes to one of his bags and pulled one of his burn phones.

"Luan? The little guy that hang out with Natasha for a bit and wiped out Rhodes and Vision in poker before he ran off?" Sam said.

He laughed.

"Yes, that sounded like him. He isn't much of fighter but he has excellent connections."

He dialed Luan's one of numbers and hit send. The phone rang three times before he heard familiar voice.

"Dude…do you know what time is?" Luan said groggily.

"No but you are probably going to tell me," He said before he hit the speaker function on the phone.

"Dude…no because you have me on speaker and I'm not down for that."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry for calling you but we need some information."

He moved and set the phone on the table in order for everyone to hear Lu. Not that they can't…he has one of those voices.

"Dude, you know that I shouldn't be talking to you, right?"

"And yet…here you are. Still talking to me."

"Only because I like you. What do you need?"

"Who put the hit out on us?"

"I thought that you were going to ask me a hard question, Clint. Who do you think?"

"Ross."

"You win a prize. He is keeping his hands clean, of course. I heard that he is paying out through some illegal connections. Black Ops…ex-marines. You know the deal. From the amount I heard, you guys are worth a pretty penny. It showed how much you pissed him off with everything. Awesome job by the way on that."

"Why have you cashed in? I mean, isn't that what free agents do?" Scott said.

Lu laughed over the phone.

"What Ross offers is only a drop of what I make now and dealing with his messy, annoying ass? No thank you. There isn't enough money in the world to deal with that mess," Luan answered.

"….Can I ask how you make now?" Scott said.

"Not right now, Scott. My brother is in town." He said.

"Did you shot him in the crotch? I know that you promised that last time," Luan asked.

"Man, you really don't like your brother," Scott added.

"My brother and I have some issues. No. I will do next time."

"It didn't happen if there are no pictures."

"I will promise you a picture if you do just a little favor."

"Dude…you don't ask for little favors. But what is it?"

"I want you to find Ross's connections."

"I'm terrible at high government stuff. Ask Nat."

"That is a lie and you know it. Nat has gone underground."

"I know. She is hurting…She isn't upset about the whole fight at airport. She is more upset that her family is all broken up. I told her that I would trade her out for bro. She just laughed,"

"You talked to Natasha?" Cap asked.

"Of course, I have. I worried and I called her. She answered. As much as I like you, Cap…you and Tony totally suck. Honest to god, I never seen two idiots…wait a minute…yes, I have…"

He better stopped Lu before he went on one of his very random thoughts rambles.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Lu sighed softly then he heard some mumbling in the background.

"Fine. But you remember that you promised me a picture and call Nat," Luan said.

"Thanks. You are the best."

"Whatever, man. Don't think that I didn't notice your slip up. Picture. Phone Call. No info. Bye."

He hit the end button and looked around at the others.

"So, what is the plan, Cap?" He said.

"We knew that there was a possible that Ross was going to get involved. But is wise to get Luan involved?" Steve said.

"Luan is good. I'm not worried too much. Beside, he has his brother with him."

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Wanda asked.

"I'm thinking that we should tell Tony," Sam said.

"What are you thinking, Sam?" Cap asked.

"Ross is probably keeping him in the dark about this. Giving him a heads up will work in our favor. So, we are going to have to leave a little more detail note this time," Sam said.

"Making Ross watch his back. Good idea, bird man," He said.

"Take one to know one, man," Sam said with a grin.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, who gets to leave the note?" Scott said.

"You are on," He said.

-CACW-

First thought that popped into Barney's mind was that he surrounded by idiots.

He walked around the hired help. Some were lying on the ground. Some were hanging from the ceiling. Some were tied to various poles.

Of course, his job was to kill them but they made it quite hard.

With his brother…nothing is ever easy.

He approached one of the help. He had a piece of paper pinned to the help's shirt. He unpinned it and opened it up.

 _Ross is hiring help now. Really, Tony, Really?_

Well…damn it. They figured it out. He dig his phone out and unlocked the screen. He hit contract screen then hit a number.

He let rang for a moment then he heard it pick up.

"Looks like that they have you figured out. What next?"

End of Chapter 5

A/N: You guys make me so happy with your reviews. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Sincerely, Yours: Chapter 6

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Gone to a festival. Be back soon. Don't get into much trouble while we were away._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Clint was standing in the rain again with a phone pressed to his ear. He heard the phone ring for a few moments then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Laura said.

"Hey," He said with a smile.

It was good to hear her voice.

"Clint, are you okay? Is Wanda okay? Is everyone else okay?" She said in a rush.

"Everyone is fine. I just ran into my brother."

"Did you shot him in the crotch?"

He laughed.

"You have been talking to Lu."

"He is very insightful and the kids love him."

"Our kids have terrible tastes."

"And who fault is that?"

"Apparently mine. Ouch."

She laughed softly over the phone. God, he missed her.

"Thanks for telling Wanda about how we met. It was mildly embarrassing. Lang and Wilson haven't forgotten the whole circus thing."

"But you look so cute in your outfit."

"You shown Wanda pictures, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"You are an evil woman."

"And that is why you married me," She said.

He chuckled.

"Yup…as always."

"Clint, what are you going to do about your brother?" She asked

 _Rain was getting his eyes. He wished that he could wipe the water away but his arms were numb. Hell, his whole body is numb. He started to categorize his injuries. He got some broken bones and twisted ankle. His knee felt a little funny. Probably twisted that too. He got a lot of cuts and bruises to spice things up. Oh, yes…a concussion. He couldn't forget that. He was going to be in a lot of pain when the numbness wears off._

" _You know that you shouldn't have run, Clint?" His brother said as he came into view._

 _He wanted to say something but his jaw hurt like a mom fucker too. Probably broken…great…_

 _Bastard_

" _You always did have guts. It made me kind of jealous when we were younger. As I gotten older, I realize that hell…that is what gets you killed. Like now," He said as he slammed his foot into his face._

"Clint?" His wife's voice snapped him out his thoughts.

"Same way that I always do. Kick his ass." He said.

-CACW-

He knew that he should have called the others before he left.

This was personal.

He was going to end it one way or another.

He also promised his wife and Luan a picture. He wasn't one to go back on his promises. He really didn't take him long to find his brother. He picked a few dives in the area and poked around. He knew that he was hiring. He found where he has been sending his new recruits. His brother wasn't known to pick the best. He knew how to get the numbers. Sometimes, you don't need the best on your side, you need the numbers.

Of course, his brother never fought superheroes before.

They might be just out of his brother's league.

He slipped into the warehouse where his brother was hiding out.

First off, he took out the two guards on the breeze way. He snapped open his bow and loaded arrow into the arrow holder. He set the arrow on the string, pulled back, and let it go. It hit the first guard on the floor. Quickly, he loaded another arrow and hit another guard next to him.

Quickly, he ducked when he felt something brush against his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother kick his bow out of his hand. He stumbled back for a moment before he threw a punch clipped his brother's shoulder.

"You know, I'm thinking of talking the others into going to a festival. I thought about the fair but my wife ruined that. She told them how we met," He said as he threw another punch.

"I liked her…kept your crazy ass out of a trouble. A festival?" Barney said as he blocked his punch and threw his own.

"They need a little break. All of these superheroes fights aren't much fun without some down time. Beside, Wanda probably never has been to a festival. I have to check around what is going on this time of year. It will be fun. I will beat Lang at some dart related game and get all of his candy money. It will get Wilson and Cap to loosen up a little."

"And who said that you make it to this festival?"

"Because I am totally going to kick your ass."

"You always with the trash talk."

"Say you. You trashed talk Julius all of the time when we were at the circus."

"That was different, Clint. He was an asshole."

"And you're not? I thought that you learned that quite well."

"You know what? Screw you. I knew that I left you for dead for a reason."

"You are so wonderful, Barney. You know that, right?"

"We had it good until you ruined it."

"No, because I wouldn't stand for it anymore. There is a difference."

"You always were a…"

He blinked when he saw his brother trip and fall onto the ground. He almost laughed because Barney landed on his ass. Quickly, he leaned over and punched his brother out cold. He could have sworn that he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

No…maybe…hmmm….

He looked around at his surrounding. After the two guards, it was very quiet. He thought that his brother hired more help than this. Quickly, he jumped down to the bottom level and noticed the rest of the guards were knocked.

He chuckled softly.

So much for being a solo mission.

-CACW-

He stood in the safe house with his arms folded.

"So, during the fight with my brother, you didn't trip his feet by any chance?" He asked Scott with a grin.

Scott just grinned from the bed. He waved his hand toward the tv.

"Nah, Cap and I were watching tv. It is very engrossing even if I have no idea what they are taking about," Scott said.

"Really? So, those guards disappearing or being mysterious knocked, wasn't you or Sam either, huh?" He said as he turned his attention to Cap.

"Of course not. I was helping Scott translate what was going on. Sam and Wanda were playing cards. Sam was teaching her Go Fish and War. Wanda plays Go Fish very well," Cap said as he tilted his head. One thing that he got to say…Cap has one hell of a poker face.

"She is a mean Go Fish player. She is totally ruthless. Beside, I beat her at War. So, we are even," Sam said as he waved his hand at the card table.

He shook his head before turning his attention to Wanda who sitting next to Scott.

"And you…."

"Yes…?" Wanda said with an innocent smile.

Then he looked around the room at his teammates and laughed.

Thanks heavens for stubborn teammates.

-CACW-

Tony stared at Barney.

"That is it?" Tony asked.

"Were you expected more drama or flashy explosions?" Barney said.

"You two are related…definitely."

"Oh, they have another note. Clint put it in my pocket," He said.

Tony reached over and took the note out of Barney's front pocket. He opened up the rolled-up message.

 _Gone to a festival. Be back soon. Don't get into much trouble while we were away._

Tony scowled the letter.

Trouble? Him? Never...

Okay…maybe a little.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: This story seemed to have gotten quite a response from people….mostly Tony fan people. It's interesting to see. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _The Secret Avengers at La Tomatina_

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Tony stared at the package sitting on his table.

It looks like a normal package.

It went through the normal security checks without being flagged as abnormal package.

It didn't blow up or make any noise. His name was mark clearly on the package with a few stamps and stickers on the outside. It wasn't very large or very heavy either.

He really didn't trust it because it came from them. He knew that Barton's sense of humor. He knew that bad things could be in the box. Of course, Barton could do some super spy's mind trap thing and the box could be perfectly normal.

"There is nothing wrong with the box, sir," Vision said behind him.

He nearly jumped when he turned around.

"You know…we are going to have to get you a bell," He said.

"I believe that is unwise, sir. There is organic material in the box. Nothing that I can detect that is harmful."

"You don't know Barton."

"I believe that he would cause you no harm."

He sighed as he stared at the box.

"Fine. If it exploded, I'm blaming you."

Carefully, he opened the box to reveal more boxes. He frowned as he picked up the first box on top. He opened the box to reveal…tomatoes. He picked up the note on top. From the previous notes, he knew that it was Barton and Lang's handwriting.

 _At La Tomatina, you must squash the tomatoes before throwing them._

 _11 out of the 12 tomatoes are real. One is not. You are going to have squash them all to find them. Good luck._

 _P.S: No cheating._

He chuckled a little bit. He set aside the box and opened the next box in the package. He frowned slightly. It was a ham. It was a greasy one at that. The next note was from Wilson and Rogers.

 _It is a tradition that the festival doesn't start until someone get the ham on top of a pole in the middle of the town. Normally, it doesn't happen. So, it starts with someone blowing water out of a water cannon. Not this year, man. Someone was impatient._

 _Either me or Clint was going to get it, Sam. Clint's way would have been dangerous._

 _And your way was better?_

 _I followed the directions._

 _In other words, he climbed the pole in like 10 seconds._

He laughed. He picked another box with Vision's name in Wanda's handwriting on it.

"From Wanda," He said as he tossed the small box toward Vision. Vision caught the box and examined it. He watched as Vision opened the box. Vision smiled a little as he picked up a small container of something.

It was almost cute if he had any idea what it was about.

On the bottom of box, there was envelope. He picked the envelope up and open it. He burst out laughing when he saw the first picture. They were covered in tomatoes. He grinned as he flipped through the pictures. Lang squashing a tomato over Wilson's head. Wanda hitting Barton in the back with one. Rogers's face was bright with laughter as he tried to dodge all of the tomatoes.

It was great. Something tightened in his chest. On the last picture, it was a group picture of them standing there covered in tomatoes but seemed so damn happy. On the bottom, someone wrote….

 _The Secret Avengers at La Tomatina_

He smiled for a moment before he flipped it over.

 _Maybe, next year, you can come too._

End of Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _I am looking for a teacher._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Wanda to make sure that the others were gone before she dug Clint's bag. She felt a twitch of guilt in her gut as she grabbed the burnt phone with a smiley face sticker. Clint would have given her the phone if she asked but she had to do alone it.

She had to make the first step.

She was opened the screen and stared at it. She wasn't sure if she should call or text. She knew that there would be questions. Maybe, this will lessen them.

 _I am looking for a teacher._

She texted the message and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She sighed. Perhaps, she should try again later. She moved to turn off the phone and nearly jumped when it started to ring. She pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.

"First off, never ever text unless you are on a mission and willing to destroy the phone. Texting leaves evidence even if you think you erased it," Luan said.

"Oh….Oh…I…" She said as she stumbled her words.

"Second off…HEY! How are you? I saw the pics and man, you guys look like that you had a blast. I went a few times myself…even drag my bro along last year."

"I'm well. It was fun."

She grinned at the memories. She never had so much fun. Her brother would have really enjoyed it. Clint said so as much.

"So, you are looking for a teacher, huh?"

"Yes."

She knew that the others were looking. Sam said he have no idea where they could find her a teacher. Scott said that he would totally help but he had no clue. Clint said he had to dig around. With them being fugitives, she didn't want endanger any of them. She won't let that happen again.

Clint seemed to trust Luan and he did say that Luan knew a lot of people.

"If you are looking for a teacher help you with the whole control your powers, I'm going to have dig."

"Oh," She said in disappointment.

"It isn't that I don't know them. Hell, I know a lot but Wan…they aren't talking. They are spooked about something. The only thing that I am getting that it is coming. I don't know what the hell it is and no matter how much I dig around for it. I get nothing. Anyway, half of them I know have closed up shop and damn left for another dimension. That is literally by the way. The other half have closed up their borders. It is damn magic lockdown, Wan. It is driving me nuts."

"Is there anyone?"

"The major powers are busy. I know the Ancient One has a new student. Poor thing. So, she or he is out. You might be able to get its student if the poor guy isn't mashed potatoes. Although, he is a doctor. He should be fine…maybe. Hmmm…."

"What is it?"

"I promise to not to bug her unless I bring those chocolates. She is good but retired. Give me a few days…I'm going to call in a favor. Perhaps, promise one in return," Luan said.

"Please don't get hurt because of me," She said.

"I got this. I'm an expect. If don't call back in a week, then worry and call my bro."

"Okay."

"Got to go. Talk to you soon…I promise." Luan said when they ended the phone call.

When she told Clint about her conversation with Luan, he sighed.

"He is going to get himself killed. His brother is going to be so damn pissed off," Clint said with a groan.

-CACW-

 _Agatha Harkness_

 _Hallstatt, Austria_

 _Gruner Anger_

She sighed as she put the note away. Luan sent a text nearly a week ago before Clint destroy the phone. It took them another week before they made it here because of security. They made it easily enough by train. She had to say that the place was beautiful. The town sat by lake nested among the mountains and the forest. She was in awe of its beauty.

Scott had made note of it by taking as many pictures as he could. She caught many moments where Steve and Sam would stare at the scenery in awe.

"So, Gruner Anger is a hotel," Sam said as he looked up from his map.

"Hopefully, it is on this side of the lake." Scott said.

"It look like that it is." Steve said.

"It shouldn't be far where we got off. According to the map, it is right near the station." Sam said.

"There it is!" Scott shouted as pointed to the hotel. It was a strange color yellow with Granger Anger painted on the side of the building.

"I'm going in first," Clint said before slipped in front of the group and disappeared down a side street.

"Damn…he moves like a ninja," Scott said beside her.

"Well, he is a super spy," Sam said in amusement.

They made it to the front of the hotel and waited for about ten minutes before the door burst open. Clint and a small Asian man stumbled out, laughing.

"Guys, this is Luan Martin." Clint said with a laugh.

"Pleasure to meet like two of you again," Luan said with a grin.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Martin," Captain Rogers said.

"Dude, Luan…gee…you can be as bad as my brother," Luan said.

"My name is Scott," Scott said as he held out of his hand. Luan took it and shook eagerly.

"Nice to meet you, man. Can't wait to introduce you to the best thing about Austria…beside the beer….the food is to die for here."

"I can't wait. We have been having train food. Not bad but kind of remind me of McDonalds."

Luan made a face.

"Dude…"

"I know…I know."

Luan turned to Sam and smiled.

"Man, I am not going to play poker with you."

"Dude, it wasn't my fault that they fell for it. It is finally nice to meet you in person instead of in name, Sam," Luan said as he reached out his hand.

"Same for you," Sam said as he shook his hand.

"Okay…let swing by Agatha's place first then I show you the place that you will living for a while." Luan said.

"Why did you want us to meet you at the hotel then?" Scott asked.

"Central location and you guys could find easily enough."

"Oh."

Luan smiled before walking ahead of them. He chatted with the others as they walked out of town. They were on the outskirts of town before she could sense it.

Power.

It continued to grow as they made it closer to her home. There was an old wooden fence surrounding a small white house. Finally, they made it to a house where an old woman with a black cat at her feet stood in her yard. She was dressed in purple and her white hair was put into a bun.

"Hey, Agatha!" Luan waved when he saw her.

Agatha eyed them for a moment.

"Well, it is about time that you show up," Agatha said.

End of Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Vision…I have found myself a teacher._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

 _Dear Vision,_

 _I am not sure how to address this. Sam says that I should start simple. Just tell you how I have been. I am well. I found myself a teacher. She is different. She is gentle but as hard as steel. She says that I have the power and the drive. I tend panic when a situation gets out of control. Today, she had Scott and Clint throw rubber darts at me._

"I didn't think that you training would be so much fun," Scott said as he threw a rubber dart at her. She blocked it with ease.

"Me too."Clint said as he threw three at her.

She was able to block two before the third one hit her in the shoulder.

"Better than my training. My brother thought that it would be awesome to use knives."

"Ouch."

"You know what I think we should use."

"What is that?"

"Water balloons."

"I like how you think, Lang."

"No!"

 _My teacher said that she would think over their idea of using water balls instead. She points that water balloons are much better than bombs. She has a point. The others are well. They have pick up new hobbies._

 _Scott is helping his girlfriend with a new project._

"Well, that was interesting," Scott said. She looked over his shoulder to see what was left a wall.

Hope snorted.

"It was! I didn't realize that you were working on something…so…destructive."

"I need a weapon, Scott."

"And that….I realize but damn…."

"You are as bad as my father. He wanted something "safer"," Hope said.

"No….I'm thinking along the lines if that was a person."

Hope sighed.

"You're right. Maybe, if I adjust thermal core…."

"Maybe adjust the output as well…"

 _I had no idea what they were talking about it. It must have shown on my face because Scott turned around and started to explain things to me. Even if I only could understand parts of it, it was nice to be included._

 _Clint met up with some old friends._

She didn't realize that they were in the room until she heard their voices. She watched the two of them drinking coffee at the table.

"Dude…," Luan said.

"I know…I know. He is still my brother," Clint said.

"I understand. Still sucks"

"It does. Do you know what Tony did to him?"

"Handed him to the Council. Of course, you know about the changes and they are a mile long. In reality, I think that they hoped to get some information about you from him. Last I heard, he is mocking them about their security system. My guess that he will be out in a year or so due to his contracts. Sneaky bastard," Luan said.

"Tell me about it. So, what are you doing?" Clint asked.

"A little of this…a little of that."

"It sounds like that you have no idea what you are doing."

"Mostly. You?"

"Paying a debt."

"…and you have a soft spot."

"I'm still not sure why I saved you."

"Because I'm awesome and you know it."

"Only partly."

Luan laughed.

"Perhaps, we should invite Wanda to this conversation. She is probably dying to know your deal," Clint said.

They turned around to look at her. Luan waved and Clint just look so amused.

 _I was able to sit down and listen to their stories. One day, I will have to tell you the adventure of Clint in New Zealand. At least, have his friend told it. Apparently, there is sheep involved._

 _Steve has taken up reading._

"You know…we had this talk before," Sam said.

"No, I'm not taking up Ultimate Fighting," Steve said.

"No, I am talking about working too much. I am totally down for being your coach if you do a career change."

Steve chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind."

"I'm talking about this."

"Are you asking me to give up on Bucky, Sam?"

"No, I'm asking to look somewhere else because you haven't found it in that file three years ago. You aren't finding it now. I'm suggesting that we should start looking somewhere else." Sam said.

"What are you suggesting?" Steve said.

"While we knock on HYDRA doorstep, we knock on a few of their allies too."

"You're thinking that they might know what they done to Bucky."

"Some of them have been around long enough to help."

 _His choice of reading has been very insightful._

 _Sam has been brushing up on his medic skills as well as help an old man feed the birds. I took a picture of him surrounded by pigeons._

 _I have to go, Vision. I will promise to write to you again._

 _Wanda._

Tony looked up from the letter.

"You know that this doesn't help us at all," He said.

"I know," Vision said.

Vision hasn't taken his eyes off the letter. God, he looked like a lost puppy.

He sighed as he handed the letter back to Vision.

"Here…I suppose that I don't need it now."

"Thank you, Tony."

The things that we do for love.

End


	10. Chapter 10

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Hey, man. It has been awhile._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

 _Hey, man._

 _It has been a while. I heard that Tony have you up and running. That is good to hear. Me? I have been keeping busy with keeping several people out trouble. When I become the Falcon fulltime, I didn't think babysitter was part of the job description. Shoot, I'm not the Falcon anymore and babysitter is still part of the description._

 _Steve is keeping up with his list._

 _Harry Potter has been fun._

 _Apparently, Lang is a big Harry Potter fan. He has no problem with Steve the ins and outs. It is hilarious to watch Steve's face when he is trying to follow Scott._

"I'm not sure where you get these things to add to my list," Steve said.

"Team effort," He said with a smile.

"In other words, you have been talking to Clint and Wanda."

"Like I said…team effort."

"So that is where Hunger Games and Harry Potter came from."

"Of course."

"I still haven't forgiven you about Harry Potter."

"Come on, man. You liked it."

"Okay…it is better than The Hunger Games."

"Awww…you are probably making Clint all sad. He has the hots for the arrow chick."

Steve grumbled a little.

"So, what is next?" Steve said.

"Wanda picked some type of soap opera from her home," He said with a grin.

"You are enjoying."

"You bet."

 _Apparently, Lang added 90s cartoons to the list. He said that no one should have to suffer from today's crap._

 _The guy got a point._

 _Wanda's training is going well._

Wanda winched as he gently applied the ice pack to her arm.

"Good news, nothing is broken. Bad news, you are going to be sore for a few days."

She sighed.

"She said that I was getting better, Sam…but I feel that I'm making the same mistakes over and over again."

"Oh?"

"I blow up the barrel. What if it is a person?"

"It wasn't a person. It was a barrel."

"But…."

"Wanda, I'm not sure how your powers work but I know you. What happened back there? It wasn't about control. It was about fear…mostly panic. You panicked"

"Fear?"

"I have seen you do some pretty awesome things. From what Clint and Steve told me, you were doing pretty well against Ultron. At the airport? You totally own that one. But back there? You let that moment of fear took away your control. You had your holy crap moment."

Wanda was silent. He could tell that she was thinking.

"Holy crap moment?"

He laughed.

"One time, my engine blew in my pack. I felt myself fall and flipping around in the air. I was like holy crap. I was going to die here and now. I thought of my family and Riley. Then a moment of clarity hit me. I am not going to die here. I am going to make it. So, after your holy crap moment, comes get stuff done moment. I pulled my parachute. You let your holy crap moment control you. Agatha isn't teaching you how to control your powers. She is teaching you to control the moment."

"When will I found that?"

"If I knew that Wanda…."

 _She has come a long way. You would have been proud of her._

 _I told you about the bug guy. Tic-Tac? He isn't a bad guy._

 _Weird but not a bad guy._

"First off, breathe," He said.

He didn't know why Tic-Tac wanted to try bungee jumping.

"I'm breathing." Tic-Tac said as he looked down over the railing.

"No, you're not."

"Am too!"

"Tic-Tac. We talked about this. You don't have to this if you don't want too."

"I have never done this before. Never really had the time because of my family and stuff. I wanted do this without the whole life or death thing going on. I have done dangerous and incredible things since become Ant-Man. This is first thing that I can do as Scott. You understand, right?"

"I understand."

He did understand. Steve and Tony had trouble letting go of the whole superhero thing. Him? He just wanted to fly again.

"Probably a lot. I ramble a lot when I'm nervous. So, thanks."

"It is no problem, man."

"See? That is why you are my third favorite superhero and my fifth favorite person ever." Tic Tac said.

"I'm glad that you are in your top ten."

 _Just make that he doesn't get a hold on those Five-hour energy drinks and you will be good._

 _Barton disappeared to visit a friend. Promise to bring Wanda some Wonder chocolate balls._

 _Don't ask._

 _Anyway…I have taken up birdwatching. You are probably laughing. I can hear it from here._

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Wizen," The old man greeted him.

"Guten Morgen, Fredric. How are the birds?" He said as he took a seat next to Fredric on the bench.

He met Fredric after one of his runs one day. He was sitting on one of the bench by the lake in his oversized coat and beat up old hat with his silver hair sticking out of it. His skin was weathered and his blue eyes were sharp. His voice only had a touch of a German accent.

He reminded him of his nana without the accent.

"Some of the birds are preparing for their journey south. Others are enjoying the weather." Fredric said.

"They are sounding a little human today."

"Birds and humans have more in common than you think."

Fredric told him that several times and other facts about birds. The guy liked birds. He has to say that he is pretty fond of them himself.

"I can believe it. So, your friend show up yet?"

"No. I'm disappointed. He is never late. Now, look, he is late!"

"Aren't you worried?"

Fredric shook his head.

"No…no…he sent word. He is in a spot of trouble with his lady. Hopefully, he will get himself out of trouble."

"I heard roses were good for that sort of thing."

Fredric laughed.

"Yes….yes…hopefully, you will get to meet him. I can image that he could use your sense of humor. Aww…look, Mr. Wizen…a lanner falcon. What a beautiful creature."

He looked up to see the falcon gliding through the air.

His heart ached a little. Even if Redwing was just a drone, he missed him.

"Yes, it is."

 _Good luck with everything, man. Most of all, I'm sorry. Hopefully, one day, we can go out and have a beer. That would be great._

 _Sam_

Rhodey sighed as he folded the letter. He opened the drawer and slipped it inside.

Maybe one day…they will.

End


	11. Chapter 11

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _HYDRA isn't dead, Tony. Keep your eyes and ears open._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You know this is the start of a bad joke," Clint said as he took a slip of his drink.

"Only you would think of that, dude," Luan said as he leaned over the bar.

"No, you would have thought of it too."

"Probably."

He glanced around the empty bar. This place was a hole in the wall. Nothing on the walls and the tables and chair was solid. He could see the marks in the wood. The owner knew that quality held up to drunks.

"Do I ask how you clear out the bar?" He asked.

"I thought that you learned not to ask." Luan said with a grin.

"I learned to ask when I'm getting shot at."

"That was one time and it wasn't my fault."

"Mexico wasn't your fault, huh?"

"Okay…partly my fault."

His eye brow lift slightly. Luan huffed a little.

"Okay…mostly my fault expected for the donkey."

He laughed.

"That was mine. So, who are we meeting? You said that your friend had some info for us." He said.

"Hello, fellows," A familiar voice said behind him.

"Hey, Nat!" Luan said.

He looked over to see Nat approaching the bar and took a seat next to him. He looked her over. She looked good.

He turned back around and gave Lu a look. He just grinned like a crazy asshole that he is.

"Very sneaky,"

"Your fault. You were one of the ones who taught me. Anyway, I'm going to stand over there and pretend that I'm not listening while I clean glasses," Luan said as he moved to the other side of the room.

He chuckled and shook his head then turned his attention to Nat who has taken a seat next to him.

"Are you at least going to get something to drink?" She said in amusement.

Few minutes later, a drink slide down the counter and she picked it right up.

"Thank you," She said as she leaned over the counter. Lu grinned and waved.

"So, I heard that you and the others causing trouble," She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Us? Nah…we are being good."

"Also heard that you got your brother arrested."

"It was his fault that he was an idiot."

"And you went to a festival."

"It was downtime."

She laughed.

"I heard that you were looking for something." He asked.

"Something like that." She said.

"Did you find it yet?"

"Not really."

"Maybe, you should stop by and visit Laura and the kids. Nat is walking and already causing hell."

She chuckled.

"Just like his father. Maybe, I will swing by."

He glanced over at her before he took a sip of his drink. He knew better than to ask. She mastered the art of deflect. He had an idea what she was looking for. She was looking for home. The Avengers were one for her. Now, that they are gone. She was looking for her place again. He could understand that. It took him forever to find it as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a peanut flying toward him.

He caught it then turned to Luan who was giving him a face.

"Dude, your talking sucks. She missed you. You missed her. Hug already!"

She laughed and she leaned over and gave him a hug. He threw his arm around her and hugged her back.

"Happy now, you idiot," He shouted at Luan, who gave him a thumb up.

"Come over here," Nat said as she removed herself from the hug. Luan moved back over from the other and Nat gave him a hug too.

"Okay…share info time?" Luan said as Nat left him go.

"What do you have?"

"Ross is being careful. I know that he has multiple contracts out there looking for you. A.R.E.S, Assassins Guild, Si-Fan….just to name a few. His middle men that he has running around aren't leaving any trances. My sources aren't talking. So, I guessing there is some overhead going on. So, they are good. Not as good as me but it will take me awhile to pin them down and get them to talk. If I can Ross pinned with an ethics violation, you guys will be safe."

"I would rather do other things to him. We still will be fugitives." He said.

"Maybe. Ross was very heavy handed during the whole mess. So, revealing an ethics violation will be awesome. It will humiliate him and make everyone look bad. I will totally get cookies if I can do it."

"You're right. Totally do it and get pictures."

"Promise. What about you, Nat? Been busy?" Lu asked.

"Hydra isn't as dead as we leaded to believe. They are absorbed themselves into other groups. Soon, they will probably have the run of that organization. I also gathered intel that they are gearing toward something big. They have doing experiments but nothing clear cut. Some have been animal experiments. Some have been on telepath. Environmental changes."

"Weird…. experiments and new Hydra. Just great," He said.

"Bingo. Been trying stop that from happening. Call it a side project." She said.

Luan snorted.

"So, how long do you think we have?" He asked.

"Probably a week or so…two weeks at the most." Luan said.

"Wanda isn't ready."

"She will be," Nat sad.

He sighed.

"You know…you really should talk to Cap and Sam. They miss you."

"When I'm ready…."

He nodded then picked up his glass.

"Toast to Team Spies." He said.

"No longer a spy," Luan added.

"Me either."

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay…Team Former Spies."

"That will work."

-MARVEL-

 _HYDRA isn't dead, Tony. Keep your eyes and ears open. They are doing experiments again. Keep safe._

Tony folded the message. He looked over all of the flashing monitors. Time to get to work.

End of Chapter I have no idea.

A/N: So, not dead. Still writing. 😃 And school didn't kill me! YAY! ^_^ Congs to my reviewer who guess who Luan was and yes, his brother will make an appearance in the future. You win a cookie. I will update more regularly now school is done. YAY! So, read and review if you wish.


	12. Chapter 12

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Children….HYDRA are taking children._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Tony stared at the flashing monitors in front of him. Vision and Rodney was standing behind him. Carter and Carol was hovering on screens beside him. It was a group meeting…whoa.

"It looked like that they're right. They are trying to pull a chameleon act," He said as he waved his hand.

"It didn't help with our current president either," Carter said.

"People are going to hate," He said.

"But now, it has a face."

"Not now, guys. We can have the next political debate at Sunday dinner," Rodney said next to him.

He glanced over at Vision who staring at one of the monitors to the left of him.

"It seems to me that they are targeting remote areas of the world."

"Less likely for assistance. Less likely for people to notice. They can do what they want until someone does. But before we or someone else gets there, they are gone." Carol said.

He nodded.

"Do we know about the people being taken? Do they have anything in common?"

"Children…ranging age of 6 to 16. There is no common factor among them either. Gender…race…religion….It seems that they have been taking anyone that they can get their hands on."

"It is also noted that they have been leaving the presence of animal corpses. Mostly, they were burned but they have found some remains," Vision added.

"Human and animal experiments…give them a prize of them being the worst. Do we know what they are doing?" He asked.

"No, sir."

"Just great."

"Rumor has it that they are doing super human experiments again." Carter said.

"We need more of that running around. We keep our eyes and ears open. If we can't, we send a message to the other guys," He said with a sigh.

"Tony…." Rhodey said.

"I know…I know. They are fugitives…blah…blah and I'm kind of pissed at them but they can move more freely than us."

"Anything else that we need to talk about?" Carol said.

"Ross," Sharon said coolly.

Totally, not a favorite person her list either.

"We know that he doing some no good, dirty stuff. Nothing that we can pin on him. Didn't know that he has become such a sneaky bastard. Having Tuesday keeping an eye on him. Anything from your own end?" He said.

"Technically, he has us where he want us. Rumors have it that Ross is being cautious of the others because other groups are interested of keeping them safe."

"Can I guess our favorite prince is one of them?"

"Probably."

"Okay…plan time. We are going to take out Ross. Nicely…okay…probably not so nicely but whatever. The other guys take out Hydra. Who wants to send the message?"

Everyone looks at each other.

"I do it," Carter said.

"Okay, guys…let's get to work." He said as he clapped his hands together.

This was going to be fun.

-TEAMCAP-

 _We got Ross. You get HYDRA. Just promise to leave us some._

Steve looked up from the note.

"Do I need to ask how you got this?" He said as he stared at Luan.

Luan said with a grin.

"Probably not. Don't worry…really…no one died in the course of me getting the message."

"You know that isn't very comforting."

Luan just gave him a thumb up.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Scott, they have Cassie_

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Okay, guys…this is your last night here. What would you like to do?" Luan said.

"Call my wife," Clint said with a grin. He currently sitting on the edge of the sofa. He was reading some pop magazine. He wasn't quite sure what it was about. Wanda was reading it and he stolen it.

Lu threw a pillow at him.

"Going to lay in this bed. Because tomorrow? Crappy train seats," Scott said from one of the beds in the living room.

"I'm going to practice a little more," Wanda added.

"I'm catching up on my reading," Steve added from his place at the table in the kitchen.

"Going to catch a movie," Sam added from the other bed.

"You guys are really boring. Come on! I promise that it will fun. Not crazy type of fun or the you are going to get caught fun," Luan said with a huff.

"That is never a reassuring thing," He pointed out.

"Fine. You can stay here and be boring superheroes," Lu said as he stuck out his tongue.

"We are kidding, Lu. What do you have planned?" He said with a laugh.

"You are able to try some of the best food that Austria has to offer."

"You know that we had nothing but Austria food since we have been here."

Luan made a noise.

"I'm about to treat you to one of the best baker ever. Her Sachertorte is to die for. Punschkrapfen is oh, my god….I'm drooling. Okay, I'm leaving since all of you are boring and don't want awesome food."

"I don't know what those things are but I'm down for trying something new," Sam said.

"Sign me up," Scott added.

"Me too." Wanda said with a nod.

"Steve?" Sam turned to Cap.

"I supposed the file can wait." Cap said.

"Excellent! Come on!" Luan said like overly happy puppy.

He might end up regret this.

-TEAMCAP-

He totally regretted it. His stomach is totally stuffed.

"Man…that was some good stuff. Of course, don't tell my nana," Sam said.

"I'm sure that she won't mind," Cap said.

"You met my nana, Steve. She hated it when Aunt Sonya made a better casserole than her. Of course, she loved you because you ate all of her food. You can tell her."

"It was good food."

"That is why my nana loved you."

Wanda giggled.

Sam grinned.

"Don't worry, Wan. When I visit, you get the first taste of her apple pie. Don't think about stealing it, Tic-Tac, Wanda has first taste."

"I'm not planning to but I do plan to steal this lovely lady. Can we take her with us, please?" Scott said to Cap.

If it wasn't so dangerous, he might agree with Scott.

The older woman, Julie, laughed and patted Scott's shoulder. She was the grandmother-y type. Lu had a thing for grandmothers…well…whole families really. Just from the stories alone…Luan charmed Anna and her husband, Matthias.

"I like you," She said with a rich German accent.

"No, we can't take her with us," Cap said.

Scott pouted a little.

"These was so good. Thank you," Wanda said in delight.

"Lewin said that you needed some cheering up. He is such a good boy. Worrying about his friends. Where is your brother, hmmm? I believe that you promise to bring him along next time," Julie said with a laugh.

He smirked.

"Very good boy, huh?" He said as he gave Luan an amusing look. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wanda doing the same. Luan just huffed and turned his attention back to Julie.

"In Italy…handling business. I promise that I will drag him down here before I leave."

"Wonderful. He is such a sweet boy." Julie said before heading back into the kitchen.

He kind of stared at her. From he knew about his brother, he was far from sweet…more along the line of grumpy.

"Your brother isn't sweet."

"I know, right?! But he kind of won them over when he solved some problem that they had in the forest," Luan said.

"What was the problem?" Wanda asked.

"Hell, I learn not to ask," Luan said airy.

He frowned. Oh, Luan knew alright.

Suddenly, one of the burn cellphone rang in Sam's pocket. Sam grabbed the phone out of his pocket and opened it. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"You sure?"

He glanced over at Sam. Something was up. He could tell by his tone.

Sam pulled the cellphone from his ear and hit the speaker button on the phone.

"Okay, Hope. We're listening."

"Scott, promise me that you won't do something stupid," Hope said.

"I can't promise you something unless you tell me," Scott said nervously.

"Scott, they have Cassie."

End of Chapter: Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Sincerely, Yours

By: M14Mouse

Summary: _Bad guy has Scott's daughter. Going to kick some ass. Be back soon._

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam watched as Scott's face turned pale. He looked like that he wanted to bolt for the door.

"Scott…" Wanda said as she got up from her chair and walked over to Scott.

"Hope…tell us what happened," Steve said.

"Scott's ex-wife got a hold of me to tell me that Cassie didn't come home. An hour later after her phone call, I got a phone call from William Cross." Hope said.

"William Cross? Wait….he had a brother?" Scott said.

"Great…this is the start of a classic movie plot line. Only thing missing is the minions and the classic villain music," Clint mumbled.

He almost laughed. Almost because this wasn't funny at all.

"Hope? You sure? That doesn't sound like Will," Luan said.

He turned his attention away from Scott to Luan, who was frowning.

"You know him?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Will isn't like Darian or his father at all. He is in the medical business. Hell, we talked about a month after his brother's death. He knew that his brother was a douche and a little whoa. He wasn't surprised by all what happened since they stopped talking years ago. He wasn't keen on his obsession. Are you sure?"

"I checked. It came from his personal server. Unless someone hacked into it, it looked like him."

"Does it matter that it was him? What about Cassie?!" Scott snapped.

"Scott….he wants to meet with you in Paris, France. The address is one of his factories. He gave you a week to get there. My guess that Cassie is probably there as well."

"Classic super villain. Let me guess high level security too? We feel so special," Clint said airily.

He knew what Clint was doing while it might not be the best idea given the situation. He is trying to keep Scott calm. Make the threat appear less than it already is. Hard to do when they have your kid. He moved attention away from the conversation to Luan, who typing a million words a minute on his phone. After Luan was done with that, he called a number and started talking a mile a minute in French.

He wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Question is how do we get to Paris without be stopped?" Wanda said.

"No…guys…I can't get you caught because of me. I have the suit. I am sure that I could…." Scott said.

"We are a team, Scott." Steve said.

"We don't let teammates do stupid stuff without us, Tic-Tac. It is our handbook," He said.

"There is a handbook?" Scott said in confusion.

"Yup," He said with a grin.

He watched the tension leave Scott's body.

"Guys…thanks…just thanks." Scott said softly. Clint patted Scott's shoulder.

"Give me until tomorrow. I should be able to secure you transport but I am going to need more time to secure a safe house," Hope said.

"I got that. Don't worry." Luan said.

"That quickly?" Cap asked.

Luan shrugged.

"I know people. I'm going to travel with you guys until we get there. Then I have to meet up with my boss," Luan said.

"You have a new boss? Who is he?" Clint asked.

"A surprise. Pack up, guys! Paris, here we come!" Luan said.

-SECRET-

"I don't need a babysitter," Scott said as he paced the length of the room.

He knew that Scott was doing to it burn off some of his nervous energy. Hell, his first impulse was probably jump on the nearest train and get the hell out of here to get to his daughter.

"Not a babysitter, man. More like your roommate."

Scott stopped for a moment.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Nah. I understand. All of us have been there, man."

"What did you do?"

"That depends on the person. I can't speak for the others. Me? I focus on the goal in hand and try to block things out. It isn't easy. It is messy as hell and doesn't always work."

"Oh. I did that last time when Cassie got taken. I panicked. The only that I could think of getting my little girl back."

"Only for a moment."

"Still…it was a moment."

"But you still won."

"I still won," Scott said with a nod.

"We are going to get your daughter back, Scott. We promised. Beside, we have to spoil her rotten like we do all of the superhero kids."

Scott laughed.

-TeamCap-

Sam wasn't too surprised when they saw Hope at the meet up point. He wasn't too surprised when Luan disappeared and returned a few hours later like nothing happened.

He wasn't too surprised that they sneak into France.

He wasn't too surprised when Clint left Tony a note. He was really getting into this note writing thing. He ever read the thing before Clint sent it off.

 _Bad guy has Scott's daughter. Going to kick some ass. Be back soon._

No, his biggest surprise came when they landed. Steve opened the hatch to be face to face with Nick Fury.

Well, crap.

End of Chapter

A/N: I am little stuck on the next chapter. I don't want to rush Scott's arc because I am stuck either. I am working through it and….of course, school work. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
